random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Robokip characters
This is a list of characters who appear in Robokip. Main characters Kip Kip is the show's main protagonist. He is a robot who was built by Gerald Hugoson so he could accomplish his longtime goal of completing an artificial intelligent robot, and Kip was the result. Kip is naive when it comes to human interaction. He usually takes embarrassing actions, thinking he is performing everything correct. He often gets upset when he makes himself look like a complete fool. Despite all this, he has good intentions. Aliyah Aliyah Hugoson is often the one who helps Kip increase his life skills and hangs out with him. She is 8 years old, according to sources. Aliyah often comes off as egotistical and can be cocky at times too, such as calling her grandfather "old". She often lies to avoid dealing with difficult situations, although usually fails at doing so. She isn't good at hiding her feelings either, such as how she blushes a lot infront of Pop. Gerald Gerald Hugoson is Aliyah's grandfather and Kip's creator. He is a scientist, who often fails in his experiments. Sources have confirmed that he is 52 years old. A lot of people consider Gerald to be a crazy person, with boring interests, however, he is very intelligent and clever. He is good at fixing up computers and other technology and has smart ideas, although most of them go out of hand. Significent characters Bert Bert is a very overweight friend of Aliyah, although she considers him a distraction and a joke a lot of the time. Bert lacks common-sense. and is very stupid. He tries to charge into people and instead crashes into a wall. He likes to dance, although his dancing mainly involves him jumping about and swinging his arms everywhere. When people do something wrong, he usually calls them names such as a "silly potato". He is often a chatterbox as well. It is often thought that Bert doesn't smell good either, as the others, mainly Aliyah and Mario, hold their noses in front of him. Dolly Dolly is another one of Aliyah's friends. She is very old fashioned and naive when it comes to modern trends. Dolly is really into 60's and 70's music and call video games a waste of time. She often nags people for little to no reason and often laughs at stuff that aren't very funny. She reads the newspaper every morning and spends a long time gossiping about the events in the news. Aliyah finds Dolly rather annoying, despite the two being good friends. Aliyah calls her moody and irritating. Mario Mario is another friend of Aliyah (boy, she has tons of boring friends, doesn't she?). Unlike Bert and Dolly, however, Aliyah actually finds Mario interesting. Mario is pretty hyperactive. He often brags, and claims that he is the fastest, "coolest" and most trendy of the group. He plays a lot of video games, and often tries to use video game logic, even if it isn't the brightest idea. Mario is seemingly based off , even though the two look nothing alike. He likes Italian food too. Melanrie Melanrie is a black American girl, who often likes to drop freestyles in front of her friends and claims that she has met several hip hop artists as a toddler. Melanrie can be ignorant of other people's feelings a lot of the time. She isn't very social either, but is always up to date with the latest mobile phone, etc. She often uses slang and non-formal words, and uses sentences such as "Where you at?" instead of "Where are you?" Pop Pop is a lightskinned Kuboian boy, and is Aliyah's best friend, who appears to have a crush on him; the others know about this, but Pop himself does not. Pop is pretty sensitive. He often gets angry when somebody does something he doesn't like and cries when he feels pressured. He panics about a lot of things and is often quite nervous. He often likes hugging people, although nobody really knows why. Although he only lives with his parents and two siblings, Pop has a rich and large family, who embarass him a lot. Primary antagonists Lucifer Lucifer is Gerald's rival. He is a scientist, like Gerald, but unlike him, he is rather stupid and childish. Lucifer appears to be a lot younger than Gerald, although his age is unconfirmed. Lucifer likes to get on Gerald's nerves. Often he just does something silly, such as trying to trip him up or "disguising" as somebody else. Although he plays an antagonistic role, he is considered just a distraction by the Hugosons. Jasmine Jasmine is an English girl, who is Aliyah's nemesis, and is often considered the show's main antagonist. Jasmine is very hypocritical and is often rude. She seems to enjoy giving people flack too, and she can nag on and on about stuff she doesn't like. She considers Aliyah to just be egotistical and obnoxious. The pilot episode, Doppleganger, confirms that Jasmine is, in fact, Lucifier's niece. Other characters Cue Cue is a robot that belongs to Melanrie. She isn't good at looking after him. He only has a round head, two wheels for feet and an antenna. It is unknown why and how he was created. Man with White Shirt A man wearing a white shirt appears and make two cameos every episode. His name has never been confirmed, and he is often only seen in the background for a second. The idea of a character who makes a few cameos every episode started out as an idea for Stereo Street, although it was cut for unknown reasons. Trivia Man A TV presenter who is seen in various areas throughout the series. He often tells everybody boring and unrelated trivia. Cast * Lucifer is voiced by Mhan McKulloe. * Trivia Man is voiced by . Trivia * Kip refers to himself as an "it", whilst most of the other characters on the show refer to him as a "he". * Cue's beeping was created using a Bee Gees Rhythm Machine toy keyboard from the 1970's. * Dolly shares several obvious connections with . * Melanrie's design and personality had to be cut in order to make the show preschool-friendly. * Bert has often been referred to as a joke character by some of the show's developers, although it is presumed his personality at one point was different. Category:Robokip